Son Altesse la Princesse Jim
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Jim Hawkins est partie à la recherche de la Planète au Trésor il y a moins d'un an, mais lorsque l'année s'écoule, elle n'apporte avec elle que tristesse et deuil pour Sarah, sa mère, qui apprend que sa fille s'est noyée. Et si la vérité était tout autre? Et si l'enfant de Sarah avait été sauvée à temps, mais serait devenue amnésique? (Genderbend!)
1. La douleur d'une mère

Son Altesse la Princesse Jim

Sources (Crossover): Treasure Planet + Little Mermaid

Genre: Genderbend + Aventure + Romance + Family + MPREG

Couple: Jim Hawkins x Melody

Disclaimers: °Les personnages comme Ariel, Eric, Triton, les sœurs d'Ariel, Sébastien, Capitaine Amelia, Delbert, Ben, Morph', Silver Sinbad et Proteus ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur créateur de base! Seuls m'appartient Juliette, Frederik, Søren et Cyrus (qui sont issus de mon imagination)!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

°Les phrases en gras sont le fait que les personnages chantent!

Résumé: Jim Hawkins est partie à la recherche de la Planète au Trésor il y a moins d'un an, mais lorsque l'année s'écoule, elle n'apporte avec elle que tristesse et deuil pour Sarah, sa mère, qui apprend que sa enfant s'est noyée. Et si la vérité était tout autre? Et si l'enfant de Sarah avait été sauvée à temps, mais serait devenue amnésique? Et si malgré cette absence de passé l'Amour serait au rendez-vous?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! En seulement une heure (si je ne dis pas de bêtise), je suis parvenue à écrire le premier chapitre de mon crossover! Jusqu'à présent, je n'étais que lectrice, je tente ma chance en devenant auteure! Bon, je ne garantis pas que ma plume aura la même puissance que celle de Kimblette, mais je souhaite tenter le tout pour le tout! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Je profite de ce ps pour vous apprendre que je pousse l'audace à inclure les personnages de "Sinbad: La légende des sept mers" car, je plaide coupable, je resterais une éternelle fan du MPREG! J'aime trop en écrire! Si jamais durant vos lectures vous remarquez qu'un ou plusieurs personnages de** ** **"Sinbad: La légende des sept mers" est légèrement OCC, merci de m'en avertir par MP!  
****

Chapitre un: La douleur d'une mère

Juliette Hawkins n'est pas une jeune fille comme les autres, Sarah, sa mère, peut vous le certifier!

Plus d'une fois elle s'est demandée ce qu'elle a put raté dans l'éducation de son enfant pour qu'elle se montre aussi rebelle, aussi insouciante avec les règles de Mandragore!

Combien de fois les Robots-policiers sont venus frappés à l'auberge en ramenant Juliette, leurs puissantes mains sur chacune des épaules frêles de l'adolescente?

Sarah a cessé de compter après la trentième fois. Elle a beau sermonner sa fille, tenter de lui faire entendre raison, rien à faire.

Juliette se borgne. Juliette se rebelle en ne s'habillant pas comme les autres filles de son âge. Juliette s'enfuit dans le garage où elle passe des heures sur son surf solaire au lieu de prendre soin d'elle.

Pas que sa fille soit moche, bien au contraire, mais Sarah souhaite le meilleur pour son enfant. Elle souhaite la voir mariée avec un bon parti qui pourrait les aider à sortir de la misère, un homme qui accepterait les difficultés que sont la gestion de l'auberge et les fins de mois pénibles.

Un homme fort différent de son propre mari. De Leland Hawkins.

Au lieu de ça, Sarah continue de travailler d'arrache-pied pour, vaille que vaille, que l'auberge continue à recevoir une clientèle régulière et fidèle. Avant l'arrivée et la mort de Billy Bones, l'incendie qui ravagea l'auberge, la trouvaille de Juliette, son choix et sa détermination à se rendre sur la Planète au Trésor, le jour du départ jusqu'à ce jour où se tient devant elle le Capitaine Amelia et le Docteur Delbert (accompagnés d'un étrange robot répondant au nom de Ben) lui relatant le séjour de Juliette, son courage et sa bravoure face à Long John Silver.

-...alors que nous étions plus très loin de Mandragore, un vaisseau pirate nous a pris pour cible. Nous avons su remporter la victoire, mais Jim est tombée par dessus bord. termine la femme-Chat, le visage impassible, mais l'œil luisant de tristesse. Toutes mes condoléances, Madame.

Pour Sarah, son monde vient de s'écrouler. De perdre ses couleurs. Sa seule joie, son seul bonheur vient de perdre la vie à même pas seize ans...

tombant à genoux, c'est le cri d'une mère endeuillée qui s'entend dans tous le voisinage. Plus qu'un cri, c'est un prénom qui est ainsi hurlé à la face du monde.

-JIIIIIIIIM!

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ma fiction est-elle digne d'intérêt? Ah, oui, dernier détail! Je ne donne jamais de dates de parution! Vous voici prévenu(e)s!**


	2. Amnésie

Cher Zarbi: Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu écrire dans mon MP de remerciement, le deuxième chapitre de "Son Altesse la Princesse Jim" sera publié ce soir! En espérant qu'il te plaira!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour la longue attente, mais au moins, je vous avais prévenu! J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira, sur ce...Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Amnésie

S'amusant à faire nager les dauphins de leurs chars plus vite, deux garçons au physique aussi différents que le jour et la nuit se taquinent gentiment, tous deux espérant gagner!

-Fred', tu triches! s'écrit le plus jeune en voyant le char de son aîné aller plus vite que lui.

Le surnommé Fred' arrête son char, en sort et après quelques caresses aux dauphins, il permet à ces derniers de rentrer à Atlantica. Heureux de la nouvelle, les dauphins s'en vont rapidement imité par ceux de l'autre garçon.

Se retournant pour faire face à l'autre adolescent, le susnommé sourit de toutes ses dents, les mains sur les hanches, battant l'eau de sa queue de poisson grise. Son regard bleu clair, son tient blanc et ses cheveux de jais font tourner la tête à bien des filles, mais son caractère rebelle est jugé...regrettable par la noble société!

Tout le monde au Danemark sait que la Reine Ariel est issue du Monde de la Mer, étant la fille cadette du Roi Triton! Il est dont normal que les garçons qu'elle a mit au monde il y a de cela 17 et 15 ans héritent du même Amour de la mer que leur père et aient souhaité recevoir leur héritage maternel peu après la mort de Morgana, 4 ans auparavant! Le nom des Princes? Frederick et Søren!

-Hé, Sø'! éclate de rire Frederick. C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je devienne ton coach pour l'Épreuve! Assume!

L'autre garçon, le Prince Søren, gémit d'une voix plaintive qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, que l'Épreuve n'aura lieu que dans deux mois.

-C'est trop tard pour protester, p'tit frère! sourit plus largement encore son âiné.

Le petit frère de Fred est roux, aux yeux bleus foncés pour le même grain de peau, sa queue de poisson est un magnifique beige. Si son aîné possède une fine musculature, ce n'est pas son cas.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de prendre la parole un flash de lumière aveugle les deux frères qui ont le réflexe de se protéger les yeux, mais l'intensité de lumière s'arrête assez rapidement pour qu'un PLOUF se fasse entendre juste au dessus de leurs têtes!

Levant la tête, les deux frères voient s'enfoncer sous l'eau une silhouette. Il ne faut qu'une micro-seconde à Fred' et Søren pour comprendre que la silhouette est humaine et qu'elle coule!

Nageant le plus vite possible, les deux frères attrapent la silhouette par un bras, remontant en vitesse à la surface pour ensuite déposer la silhouette sur le sable, mais constatant qu'elle ne reprend pas connaissance, Fred' ordonne à son frère d'aller chercher le médecin de famille au plus vite!

Obéissant à son aîné, Søren active le pouvoir de son collier, ce qui lui permet de retrouver son apparence humaine, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer, mais il n'a pas le temps de se rhabiller qu'il court à toutes jambes vers le palais royal.

Se penchant sur la silhouette que son frère et lui-même ont sauvé de la noyade, Fred met en pratique les cours de secourisme, songeant à remercier Grimsby pour ces cours dont le résultat est une toux, permettant à la silhouette de vider ses poumons de l'eau avalée, mais sans pour autant reprendre connaissance.

Fred' détaille la silhouette avec minutie à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Mettant de côté les cheveux mouillés, Fred sent son souffle se couper en constatant que la silhouette est une jeune fille de son âge, le visage fin, aux cheveux longs et vêtue à la garçon s'il en juge ses habits qui ne convient pas à une jeune fille.

 _Une rebelle._ sourit, amusé, Fred' après avoir terminé son examen visuel.

Les seules blessures visibles sont les hématomes sur le poignet gauche et celui du front dont la couleur foncée indique que le poignet est très probablement cassé et qu'elle a reçu un violent coup au front...

-Votre Altesse!

Redressant la tête, le grand frère de Søren soupire de soulagement en voyant le médecin de famille, son frère et leur père courir dans sa direction. Activant le pouvoir de son collier, Fred se redresse, tenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Vingt minutes plus tard Frederick et Søren, habillés correctement, attendent devant la chambre que leur père a fourni au médecin que ce dernier en sorte.

Leur parent patiente avec eux, intrigués. Leurs garçons leur ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'en reste pas moins que le couple Royal n'arrive pas à croire qu'une mystérieuse jeune fille soit apparue par magie sur Terre!

Lorsque le médecin quitte la chambre, il explique à la famille royale que la jeune fille est réveillée, mais est dans l'incapacité de se rappeler son passé, de même que son prénom.

-Elle est très déboussolée, ce qui est normal, mais faites en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais seule, elle pourrait se perdre. Son poignet gauche est bel et bien cassé, elle devra garder le plâtre durant quatre semaines. termine le médecin. Je lui ai administré un puissant calmant afin que la douleur à la tête ne la handicape pas trop.

-Puis-je la voir, docteur? demande Fred.

Consultant le couple régnant du regard, Ariel et Eric acquiescent en devinant les questions du médecin qui accorde à l'adolescent cinq minutes. Remerciant l'homme de sciences, le Prince Héritier frappe à la porte pour ensuite entrer lorsqu'il entend la permission.

La chambre est grande, les murs sont peints en un doux bleu pastel, les rideaux beiges sont légèrement tirés, ce qui explique que la chambre est doucement éclairée.

Tournant la tête vers le lit, Fred sourit en voyant la jeune fille que son frère et lui-même ont sauvé de la noyade, le dos calé par de gros oreiller, les cheveux détachés.

-Bonjour. prend la parole le fils aîné du couple royal. Je m'appelle Frederick, mais tu peux m'appeler Fred'!

-D'accord... sourit la jeune fille. Et merci. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

S'avançant vers le lit Fred' admire le regard clair de la jeune fille amnésique que Søren et lui ont sauvé de la noyade! _Elle est très belle!_

-C'était pas grand chose. hausse des épaules Frederick. C'est pas comme si on avait l'occasion de sauver des Demoiselles en Détresse, mon frère et moi!

-Ton frère? fronces des sourcils la jeune fille.

-Ouais. acquiesce Frederick, l'œil brillant de tendresse. C'est grâce à Søren, mon frangin, et moi que tu es là, confortablement installée!

-Alors, j'ai deux héros? rougit légèrement l'inconnue amnésique. Je ne manquerais pas de le remercier.

-Ok! Je vais te laisser, tu tombes de fatigues!

De sa main intacte, la jeune fille ne peut retenir un bâillement, mais acquiesce néanmoins de la tête.

-Merci...murmure-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

 **Note de l'auteure: Petit chapitre, je l'admets, mais je suis un peu à sec pour cette fiction! Non, non, je ne compte pas l'abandonner! Elle prendra du temps, mais je compte la finir! Sinon que voulez-vous voir dans le prochain chapitre? Je suis curieuse à toutes vos propositions! Sur ce, passez un agréable réveillon et si c'est passé, un bon Noël! Et une heureuse année 2018 à l'avance!**


End file.
